Heed These Words, These Words of Mine
by SkyLadyAnnemarie
Summary: So some of you may be aware of the whole dispute thing going on, this is my attempt to bring peace in the one way I can - writing. Minor language inside, you have been warned.


This is such a bad idea.

**You said it, not me.**

I really hate getting involved in fights over the internet. Nobody listens to me and what I have to say.

**What part of "it couldn't hurt to try" escaped your mind when you were planning this?**

"Hey, kid. You're up. Try not to die, everyone's various levels of pissed right now." said a Minecraftian, peeking into my tent.

"Okay, let's do this." Everything inside me froze and melted once I heard the uproar outside. Dear skies, is everyone conflicting nowadays? Don't they see what we're trying to do?

I am but one voice…shouting among thousands…yet I will not stand by and wait as this Civil war starts to flare up.

A figure made out of mostly mist looked me in the eye "**I'll calm them for you, Earth-child. It is up to you, now.**"

I showed her a sad smile, "Thank you, Lady Eiramenna."

She grunted and stepped through the tent curtain, briefly blocking out the noise.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

Oh gosh. Ohgoshohgoshohgosh. This is such a bad idea. Oh gosh I'm going to get flamed _so hard_….

"**SILENCE, PATHETIC MORTAL MAN-SPAWN! As much as I'd **_**love**_** to see you all rip each other apart, that is not what SkyLadyAnnemarie and I are here for. Now if you'd please quit your squabbling and **_**listen**_** for a change, maybe we can wrap this up nicely with a pretty pink bow and move on with our lives. Okay? Okay.**"

Well, that's one way to do it. I just wish I had the courage to say something like that.

Standing, I stepped outside of the tent, facing off against the thousands of other (and, in some cases, better) authors than I.

I could almost _feel_ the blood draining from my face.

Okay, deep breaths. You've got this, Anne.

"To the many people of this site, greetings and defiance. My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie; I know most of you have not yet heard of me before, and to be perfectly honest I don't blame you. I'm hardly talented, but that is beside the point. Recently there has been a…a debate amongst our large family of writers, and I am here to stop this in any way I can, if you but only heed my words and answer the call."

Everyone rose into an uproar of "who the hell is this bitch?" "you can't change the way we do things!" "is this seriously another 'heed my words' story?"

"SILENCE!" I shouted, feeling any remaining confidence melt away into raw terror.

Of all fears, it just had to be public speaking.

"I do not mean to offend or force anyone to do anything, I'm trying to stop this argument and hopefully put peace to this whole situation. We 'Heed my Words' writers are not, in fact, your enemy. We're trying to save you from having your stories removed, or worse. What you must understand is that many of you are breaking the rules, and continuing to do so will have consequences. That's a fact, Jack. So you might as well accept it,"

The uproar faded into a series of grumbles.

"I feel like I have the ability to see all points of an argument, which is why I'm also going to be addressing those of you who have already written a 'heed my words' story, but for now let's start by addressing the people who began bitching about this whole thing, if I may be so crass."

Clearing my throat, I began scanning the crowd, "To the madams Blueseas17, Star of Roselight, and anyone else protesting against the 'heed my words' campaign; firstly, I respect your nerve to write your opinion. It takes courage to join a campaign, but I could argue it takes pure gut to riot against it. However, you seem to be missing the point here. We're not trying to stem your creativity - or anyone else's - or force you to remove your stories, just relocate them. How would you like it if people started writing stories pairing you with complete strangers or people who never existed in the first place - with the background game being totally unrelated? Please try to be sensible, and if you insist on writing said stories, well then do as it was suggested and relocate them to a more appropriate place - either in the misc. category for this site, DeviantArt, or someplace else. Thank you for listening and being reasonable,"

More grumbles; louder

"and to my fellow authors, who are also protesting against said rule-breakers, try to see things from their point of view. In most minds, Minecraft has no pre-made characters to use – besides Notch and Herobrine, but that's beside the point and overdone – so most stories "have" to use said youtubers or other characters. However, on the other hand, I'd say having no pre-done characters is what makes Minecraft, Minecraft. It is a sandbox game; so why not have 'sandbox,' free-range fanfiction?"

Taking in a deep breath, I concluded my minor rant "I know that nobody seems to care about what I have to say, and for all I know you could ignore this entirely, but at least I tried to stop this fight before it turns into an all-out war that could put the whole Pewdie vs. Nova thing to shame. I am but one voice, but sometimes it just takes one person to stand up for what they believe is right for the good of all. I'd really hate to have such flaming, report-trigger-happy people such as the Literate Union and Review Initiative target our save haven of blocky goodness, and I, for one, am not interested in having such talents be put to shame by them – and by breaking the rules. Please, please, _please_ try to be reasonable – not just with me, but with each other. We're all one big family, so to speak, so let's try to act like it, yeah?"

The vapor-formed Eiramenna stepped beside me, "**So in conclusion: Everyone, act your age, not your shoe size. Thank you.**"

* * *

**A/N: There. It's done. Personally, I'm sick of such childish bickering among us, especially since we're all teenagers and older, not 4 years old for goodness' sake.**

**Eiramenna: Although some people **_**do**_** have the writing capacities of a 4-year-old, but that's beside the point.**

**Me: Also, for those of you who don't know, Eiramenna is sort of my darker/evil half, but it's a bit more complicated than that. I'll explain later. Another thing I'd like to address is that certain clichés are okay by me if they're done right – like the whole "omg-im-in-minecraft" thing. Mobtalker mod fanfiction should be sued because they've been done-to-death even MORE than the traditional Minecraft cliché, but if people try to do something more original than "guy-enters-minecraft-all-female-mobs-fall-in-love " thing, I'm cool with that too. I'm a very flexible person, but when it comes to rule-breaking and catfights I get kinda pissed off. So there. Have my two cents, I'll happily hear all of you out on your opinions, even if it's just ranting. I've ranted before.**

***"Why can't we be friends" or whatever the song's called starts playing in the background***

**Now if you excuse me, I'll be working on getting Donnel to game-breaking status on Fire Emblem: Awakening and trying not to die on my hardcore world.**

**My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie, Heed my words for goodness' sake, and I bid you adieu.**


End file.
